<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Million Days by 3m3m</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090861">Million Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3m3m/pseuds/3m3m'>3m3m</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Boys and the Bad Guy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3p, M/M, 牛奶黑巧, 紫薯黑巧</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3m3m/pseuds/3m3m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他已經不再需要黑巧克力的拯救了。<br/>那個渾身發白的傢伙和他說了同樣的話。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Choco Cookie/Milk Cookie (Cookie Run), Dark Choco Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Boys and the Bad Guy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Million Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>私設繁多，性癖清奇。<br/>～紫薯視角的奇怪故事～</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-pair-s md-expand">
    <strong>
      <span class="md-plain">01</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">自那場讓紫心薯心有不甘的對決結束之後，他找了黑巧克力很久很久——紫心薯還記得那天的狹路相逢，他想他大概永遠不會忘記。<br/>
</span>
  <span class="md-plain">當時的黑巧克力剛結束上一場惡鬥，金幣獎池在震耳欲聾的叫囂中上翻好幾個檔次。混著糖水的髮絲貼在額際，黑巧克力的表情明明堅毅地宛如神祇，包著銀紙的金幣卻宛如施捨般淹沒黑巧克力的腳邊，諷刺地沾上黑巧克力斗篷裡染著草莓果醬的黏糊傷口，還有一地的細碎粉末。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">紫心薯已經受夠銀杏強盜們無理的訕笑，他對趁人之危不感興趣，但他的確需要和黑巧克力打上公平的一架，以證明自己的實力絕非空穴來風。<br/>
</span>
  <span class="md-plain">若是能以逞口舌之快激得黑巧克力放棄對決也不失為一個好主意，可黑巧克力對紫心薯特意的挑釁置若罔聞，表情看起來陰惻惻地，只在他大聲嚷嚷地、第四次重複「放棄吧」的時候稍微皺起了眉頭。<br/>
</span>
  <span class="md-plain">他輕挑地拋接起番薯杖，以為自己說得黑巧克力動心了，對方深紅色的眼眸卻暗了下來——染著尚未乾涸的草莓果醬的魔法劍尖直指紫心薯的鼻頭，他狼狽地後退，堪堪躲過這突如其來的刺探。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">黑巧克力往他用力揮擊的大劍震得紫心薯手腕發麻，番薯杖蓄積著的紫色風暴被草莓醬魔法劍蠻橫地打散；黑色閃電在空曠的場地中落下，紫心薯被對方的快攻逼到牆角，轟隆雷鳴甚至擦過黑巧克力自己的髮梢，帶著玉石俱焚的味道。<br/>
</span>
  <span class="md-plain">黑巧克力帶起的腥甜之風颳過紫心薯的臉側，吹得他喉嚨發癢；紫心薯在那幾秒間做好了準備，咬牙等待那應當貫穿他靈魂的痛楚，以及回憶中屬於地獄業火的重鑄煎熬。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">黑巧克力和他靠得如此之近，紫心薯卻沒有等到想像中的四分五裂。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">紫心薯聽見黑巧克力沙啞、平和又意外溫柔的嗓音，在毫釐間小聲下達準確的指令，讓他稍微偏過頭去。<br/>
</span>
  <span class="md-plain">腦袋一片空白的紫心薯照做了，黑巧克力安撫似地笑出了一點柔軟的弧度。<br/>
</span>
  <span class="md-plain">上揚著嘴角的黑巧克力攫住了紫心薯的全部心神，明明巧妙地避開了要害，依舊讓他感到頭眼昏花：他在恍惚間看見傳聞中失蹤已久的小王子，意氣風發、威風凜凜、溫柔多情，在黑巧克力親自賦予並斬斷的危難中稱讚他是個乖孩子。<br/>
</span>
  <span class="md-plain">紫心薯明明從來都不是個乖孩子，他冥頑不靈得讓人腦殼發疼，也只有不諳世事的小王子會這麼哄他，這讓紫心薯感到模糊的欣羨與悲愴，憤恨地混著難以言喻的苦澀，和連自己都未曾覺察到的、初萌愛戀的酸澀。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">紫心薯感覺自己的胯被頂了一下，他沒來得及臉紅，隨之而來的鈍痛便從腰間漫開。眼前的黑巧克力發散成複數的殘影，他暈暈呼呼地向前歪倒，聽見黑巧克力重新變得冰冷的聲音。<br/>
</span>
  <span class="md-plain">「睡一下吧。」</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">紫心薯討厭無法說不也無法改變現況的自己。他的憤怒開始消散，最後只餘下黑巧克力那雙明明沒有情緒，卻通紅得宛如剛剛哭泣過的兔子眼睛。<br/>
</span>
  <span class="md-plain">真令人生氣。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <strong>
      <span class="md-plain">02</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">黑巧克力是他自己揮之不去的噩夢。<br/>
</span>
  <span class="md-plain">草莓魔法劍既是黑巧克力的救贖，也是他擺脫不掉的枷鎖。紫心薯瞧見過黑巧克力呆呆望向月亮的傻樣，對方的眉眼被夜色打磨得柔軟起來，減去僕僕風塵，徒留姣好五官的深邃，以及細不可微的哀愁。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">黑巧克力在懷念著過去的什麼。紫心薯不懂，畢竟他從不覺得過去有什麼美好事物值得心心念念：除卻被邪惡巫婆用熊熊烈火烘烤過的疼痛之外，紫心薯唯一有印象的便是他時刻惦記著的黑巧克力，以及和他對決時，那既殘酷又溫柔的戰敗。<br/>
</span>
  <span class="md-plain">——還有牛奶。那個與他目標一致卻目的不同的怪異餅乾，憑藉著自己幼時被黑巧克力英雄救美的一面之緣，成天唸唸叨叨他收集而來的黑巧克力的豐功偉業，不帶重樣的細數到紫心薯覺得自己耳朵長繭，不曉得自己究竟是偕了個同伴，還是招了尊瘟神。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">紫心薯也不止一次地試圖更新牛奶眼裡的黑巧克力的形象，畢竟自己遇見的黑巧克力與牛奶印象中翩翩風度的小王子相去甚遠；但對方一如往常地彎彎眼眉，打斷紫心薯接下來發言，強硬地接過話尾，笑著把從汽水溪中釣上來的果凍魚分成兩份，不容拒絕地放進紫心薯手裡，又津津有味地和紫心薯說起不知道從哪裡聽來的偏頗故事。<br/>
</span>
  <span class="md-plain">紫心薯想反駁牛奶口中被渲染得太過夢幻的童話——那柄草莓魔法劍上染著的是艷麗到發黑的絳色，而不是粉嫩如春的桃紅——但在一瞬間又覺得，如果真是這樣也挺好的。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">紫心薯也想見見那個存在於牛奶口中的小王子，是不是就和他在那一剎那看見的黑巧克力一模一樣。<br/>
</span>
  <span class="md-plain">但牛奶實在是有些過於聒噪了。紫心薯不耐煩地隨口調侃牛奶是不是想嫁給黑巧克力，以為自己能得到慌亂的、否定自己對黑巧克力並不是懷抱著那樣的憧憬與期望的回答，等來的卻是牛奶突兀而陡然的靜默，還有對方紅透了的耳朵尖。<br/>
</span>
  <span class="md-plain">牛奶還害羞地看了他一眼，紫心薯完全能從那樣的眼神裡猜到過多不必要的小餅乾劇場（諸如告白、牽手、戀愛、等等等等），他覺得自己可能被莫須有的果凍魚骨刺噎到了，不然怎麼會食不下嚥到莫名火大。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">怎麼會呢？<br/>
紫心薯想，怎麼會又憤怒又揪心呢？</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <strong>
      <span class="md-plain">03</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">
  <span class="md-plain">他已經不再需要黑巧克力的拯救了。<br/>
</span>
  <span class="md-plain">牛奶和他說了同樣的話。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>